Story of The dark Princess
by ainiiyenni
Summary: Aku adalah Sakura Haruno seorang anak tiri dari keluarga Uciha dan dijadikan pembantu secara paksa.Sesaat lagi aku akan di tuntut untuk menikah dengan seorang Uciha demi Mikoto yang ingin mengambil harta warisan ayahku..
1. Chapter 1

Story Of The Dark Princess

Sasuke.U and Sakura.H

Rated T/T+

Romance and Hurt/comfort

Mashashi K. Character

Siang itu ,tampak cahaya matahari yang terlalu terik di desa kecil bernama aku Sakura Haruno yang berumur 16 tahun tinggal bersama Ibu dan kedua kakak Uciha bersaudara yang selalu menjadikan aku sebagai sebenarnya harta ini beserta fasilitas rumah itu smua adalah miliku,mereka merampasnya dan menggantinya menjadi milik keluarga Uciha,huh sungguh ironis bukan?

Tak Ubahnya dengan cerita 'Ratapan Anak Tiri' atau 'Cinderella' aku selalu di perlakukan seperti hari mencuci,menyetrika,mengepel,menyapu dan menyiapkan makanan untuk ke dua bayi raksasa uciha yang aku menyebutnya bayi raksasa karena mereka sudah dua tahun Sasuke yang sekarang di fakultas kedokteran dan Uciha Itachi yang sedang berkuliah di luar negri.

"Pinkkk...sini kau!" Sasuke uciha berteriak memanggil-manggil nama 'Pink' (sebutan untuk Sakura)

Sakura berjalan malas dan agak gontai .Bayangkan saja,setelah mengepel dan menyapu lantai ,sakura masih di panggil untuk mengerjakan tugas aneh lagi.

"Ya ada apa kak Sasuke" Tanya Sakura sedikit menunduk

Sasuke berjalan kearah sakura dan seketika itu juga dia menampar pipi mulus jatuh terduduk tepat di bawah Sasuke

"Kau bodoh ya!Lupa tugas mu dirumahku? " Sasuke bertanya sambil menjambak rambut pink sebahu Sakura.

"Ma..maksud kakak apa?Saya tidak mengerti kak." Ujar Sakura setengah menggumam.

Sasuke dengan geramnya menyeret sakura ke arah ruangan berantakan disana.

"Heh kau dengar ya pink jelek!Kutunggu 10 menit kalau sampai ruangan ini belum bersih juga,aku akan meberimu ingat tidak ada makan malam hari ini!"Sasuke melepaskan jambakan rambutnya dan setelah menyeringai ia keluar dengan tertawa kesenangannya.

"Apa salah ku lagi ?Setiap hari perbuatan aku dimata mereka selalu saja salah hikss..mungkin ini cobaan dan aku harus tabah" Sakura berlutut saat kemudian dia bangun dan kembali mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya membersihkan kamar -tiba

"PINKKK...Sini kamu!"Nyonya Mikoto Uciha baru saja pergi dari Paris.

Di bawah ternyata sudah terdapat Mikoto dengan orang asing yang tidak adalah sosok laki-laki memakai blazer coklat dengan jeans hitam dan kaus putih berambut jabrik orange.

"Pink,ini Naruto bagian keluarga Uciha "

"Siang Naruto-san ,salam kenal."sakura setengah membungkukan badan .

"Pilih Diantara Sasuke,Naruto dan pink waktumu 1 minggu untuk menentukannya!" Mikoto menegaskan sambil melihat Sakura dengan tatapan angkuh.

"Kalau kau tidak mau dengan salah satu,kamu menikah dengan mereka semua juga tidak "Mikoto tertawa kemenangan sedangkan Sakura sendiri sangat heran.

"Me..menikah?" Sakura menatap ragu Mikoto ,namun bukanya marah Mikoto malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Benar Pink,M.E.N.I.K.A.H. ,karena kalau kamu menikah di antara kluargaku,harta warisan milikmu berupa perusahaan di Newyork akan jatuh 50%ke tangan ku,hahahaaa dan berarti kau tidak punya apa-apa lagi pink,semua akan aku kuras ."Mikoto berjalan beberapa langkah dan menoleh lagi ke arah Sakura

"Dan kau jangan coba-coba menolaknya pink"Sekilas tetepan Mikoto menjadi tajam dan dingin.

Kemudian mikoto masuk ke kamar pojok atas,sebelah kamar Itachi dan diikuti hanya tertunduk lesu dan mengangis.

"Cobaan apa lagi ini tuhan.?"Sakura langsung jatuh terduduk karena syok atas pemberitaan Mikoto.

-T.B.C-


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Lets Reading**

Pagi ini tidak seperti biasanya,di meja makan tampak seorang Mikoto dengan dua orang Uciha yang dengan rambut panjangya yang diurai dan dengan dress santai selutut berwarna hijau Sasuke,terlihat sedang membaca buku kedokterannya dengan kacamata baca ini ia memakai baju kemeja kotak-katak hitam berkerah dengan celana bahan berwarna satu lagu Naruto Uciha(maaf marga nya aku ganti) dengan baju orange dan celana biru gelap nya.

Sedangkan Sakura sendiri sedang di dapur memperhatikan dari jauh tiga sosok itu sambil mencuci penggorengan dan panci yang baru saja di pakai untuk membuat sarapan.

'Bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi padaku?Mengapa mereka jadi ingin menjodohkanku begini?'jerit Sakura dalam hati,namun sedetik kemudian dia menggeleng-geleng

'Tidak,tidak,itu tidak hanya HANYA BERGURAU'hati sakura kembali optimis dan tiba-tiba raut mukanya menjadi senang kembali.

Setelah dia menggosok panci yang terakhir dia menaruhnya di rak piring,sambil merenungkan kembali nasibnya.

'Jika iya aku akan pilih Sasuke,dia paling keren diantara Uciha lainnya.'Senyum Sakura mengembang namun belum selesai dengan yang satu muncul inner yang satu berteriak menyebalkan'SAKURA..PINK...SAKURA..kau mau menikahi orang seperti itu?Ingat Sakura dia Uciha,pasti rencana mereka setiap hari hanyalah menyiksamu bodoh.'Sakura memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hm,daripada aku memikirkan itu,lebih baik aku ke sekolah .Yup mari berangkat"Ujar Sakura dengan satu langkah dari dapur tiba-tiba suara cempereng nan berisik memanggilnya dari arah samping ,great itu adalah Uciha ini memang sangat berisik dibandingkan uciha lainnya.

"Saa-chan mau kemanaa?"Naruto langsung memeluk Sakura dari arah samping.

"Maaf Naruto-san ,saya mau ke sekolah ."Sakura sedikit membungkuk menandakan meminta maaf kepada menjadi cemberut namun seper detik kemudian senyumnya mengembang kembali.

"Oke deh Saa-chan sama aku saja ya "belum di setujui oleh Sakura,Naruto langsung menarik sang gadis ke dalam sungguh luar biasa mobil BMW bercat orange dengan bergaris hitam melesat dengan cepat meninggalkan kediaman Uciha.

Tidak disangka,ada sesosok manusia berambut hitam keatas,dengan kacamatanya mengamati dari jauh.

"Kau bodoh Pink,kau mudah percaya saja pada kau tau ya,kami ini Uciha yang harus mendapatkan kamu dengan cara apapun sekalipun haris bersikap bohong .Dan jangan lupa kalau dirimu masih boneka kesayanganku pink bodoh."Seulas senyum tipis terlihat dari pemuda tersebut,dan secepat kilat ia melajukan mobil BMW hitam dengan corak kebiruannya.

DISEKOLAH

Mobil BMW Orange yang diketahui milik Naruto berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sekolah High Shool National Basic ,tempat Sakura gadis-gadis yang di dalam maupun luar sekolah menjerit histeris melihat kedatangan Naruto.

Memanglah bukan rahasia kalau Uciha memiliki nama dan tersohor di Konoha dan beberapa kota terkenal kaya,tampan,cantik,dan orang lain tidak tahu sikap Uciha yang semena-mena dan seenaknya juga ambisius yang tinggi membuat Sakura yang tidak berdosa harus dijodohkan diantara tiga pemuda Uciha menyebalkan.

"Kuhubungi kau nanti yah Saa-chan"Naruto mengecup singkat jidat yang di cium malah termenung diam.

"kyaaa Naru-kun aku ingin jadi pacarmuu.."

"Naru kunnnn gantenggg"

Semua teman Sakura menjerit dan berlombamenarik perhatian Naruto,sedangkan Sakura sendiri malah pergi memasuki sekolah.

"Aku akan mendapatkanmu Saa-chan"seketika tatapan Naruto menjadi ambisius dan seperti menginginkan sesuatu.

DIKELAS

"Saakuuraa,,,hehe akhirnya kamu punya selama ini kau lesbi saku"Gadis berambut merah berlari girang dan berhambur memeluk Sakura.

"Aduh iya Kariin,aku tidak pernah lesbi!Dan ralat DIA BUKAN PACARKU"Sakura berusaha melepaskan pelukan Karin.

"Iya tapi kan dia tampan Sakura,atau jangan-jangan dia bagian uciha yang lain?OH tuhan berapa banyak dan jenisnya sih Uciha di muka bumi ini?"Karin mengomel dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Memang Karin,dia memang salah satu pemuda dari ras harus menikahi salah satu daru mereka yang keperibadiannya aneh."Sakura menggumam pelan,mukanya sangat terlihat pasrah.

"OH tuhan cukup,,biarkan sahabatku yang manis ini tanpa Uciha di rumah maupun sekolah."Karin memandang Sakura dengan tatapan kasihan.

"Ya..aku jug..APA? UCIHA?SEKOLAH KITA?"Sakura bertanya dengan nada terbata-bata dan Wanita dengan rambut merah marun itu hanya anggukan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu kan akan ada guru baru yang menggantikan guru Bahasa Inggris kita yang harus pindah tugas?"Karin bertanya ,namun kali ini tatapannya hanya memperhatikan kata demi kata yang kari ucapkan dengan seksama.

"Ya...Well,jangan bilang kalau dia Uci,,"Blum sempat Sakura berbicara,Karin langsung memotong perkataan Sakura.

"Haruno Sakuraa..dia itu Uciha,Guru bari Bahasa Inggris dan pengganti wali kelas kita sementara,UCIHA ITACHI"

Sakura terbengong dan mematung seketika."Uc..cihaa?"Seketika lututnya melemas dan semua terasa gelap.

TBC

Wa,,pasti terlalu panjang fic ini, .Tadinya saya mau nyelesain sampai Sakura ketemu dengan Itachi yang baru lulus kuliah dari luar negri,tapi pas saya lihat ko kayanya terlalu panjang ya?Maaf banget deh lain kali pasti saya akan perkecil lagi,dan maaf banget kemarin penulisannya ancur banget,semoga masi ada yang berminat baca oke .

Balesan Ripew

cherry's emerald

maaf banget ya kurang tau kalau saya harus banyak Senpai

Kalau masih berminat tolong Repiew and Read lagi ,skalian minta saran lagi ya.

Chiwe-SasuSakuNaru

Terima kasih ya dukungannya ,ini udah di publish maaf kalau jelek

#Maaf ya disini ada tambahan,saya memang suka keritikan yang keritis dan membangun tapi setidaknya tolong jangan ciutkan nyali saya oke .Saya hargai bagi yang bilang saya kurang EYD dan sebagainya,tapi yang namanya manusia pasti ada salahnnya toh? Jadi mohon maaf ya kalau setidaknya gak suka jangan di baca oke .Disini saya baru belajar dan mohon kritikan yang memang banyak yang gak suka pasti saya hapus ko.


End file.
